Gone
by TheLoneClone
Summary: The world they all knew is gone. A time of upholding the law. Delivering pizzas. Going to school. All of it, gone. Now, this band of survivors is fighting for life, killing the undead. Will they ever get it back to the way it was before? Can they work together, even if a recent betrayal? Sequel to Apocalypse. Rated M for strong intense violence, language, and sexual content.


**Here's the first episode of season 2! I know that I said my mini-season, Lifeline, would be out, but I kinda lost interest in that project. So here is season 2, Gone! Hope y'all enjoy the second season, which, like the first, will have 15 episodes!**

* * *

_Police officer Rick Grimes aimed his Colt Python at the first thug leaping from the car. He had a pistol in his hand, and was firing it off like crazy. The man had a small beard, as well as a mustache. Rick fired his gun, killing the man. Another shot up from the passenger door, firing his dual wield pistols. One of the blasts caught Rick in his chest, sending his partner, Shane Walsh, into panic. "Rick?! RICK?!" Shane shouted, darting to his injured friend. In fury, he fired, killing the last man, sending multiple bullets to his chest. "Rick? Are you okay man?" he asked. Rick nodded. "Yeah, yeah, it got my vest," he said, sitting up. "I'll be fine," he said, the two not noticing a third man slip from the criminal's car. _

_Another police officer, Leon Basset, noticed him. "Shit! Another one!" he exclaimed, reaching for his pistol; but he got to it too late. The third man, carrying a shotgun, fired, placing a shell into Rick's side, which was uncovered by his vest. "Hell no!" Shane shouted, crouching to check on Rick. Leon and his partner fired, killing the other thug. "Rick...stay with me man, stay with me," he said, picking up Rick. The officer did not respond. "Come on...no," Shane sighed, looking to the ground as an ambulance pulled up. "It'll be okay, Shane," Leon said. Shane nodded, although he didn't believe Leon. At all._

* * *

"That's how it happened," Rick, in the present, said, finishing his description of the shootout, resulting with the thought of his death. Shane shook his head. "That had to be one of the worst days of my whole life," he said, Lori and Carl, Rick's wife and son, nodding as well. A young Asian man, Glenn Rhee, smiled. "Y'all wanna hear about _my _experience before the apocalypse?" he asked. Shane chuckled. "You mean, does Maggie wanna hear about your experience?"

Glenn blushed furiously, pulling his baseball cap down lower over his face. Maggie Greene, the girl that Glenn liked (and you could tell that), smiled. Maggie and her father, Hershel, and her younger sister, Beth, had just been picked up by Rick's group at their farm, which had gotten overrun by walkers. Rick smiled. "Go on, Glenn, tell us," he said. Glenn smiled. "You guys are gonna _love _this!" he laughed, getting ready to tell his story.

* * *

_Glenn was driving his pizza delivery truck, getting ready to drop off a pepperoni pizza to a Mr. Jacob Edwards. And by the way his boss described him to Glenn, the young Asian was scared to meet the guy. Glenn's boss had said that Mr. Edwards was a mean guy, yelling off on the phone, cussing the pizzamaker out. Glenn had just stood there, open-mouthed. But he had no say in the matter; he was going to the Edwards' household no matter what. _

_So Glenn drove over to the house, the pizza beside him. He closed his eyes, praying a silent prayer. He then left the truck, grabbing the pizza. He then shut the car door, walking to the front door. He rang the doorbell, bracing himself for anything. And the person who answered the door was not Mr. Edwards - it was a beautiful, blonde girl, probably in her twenties. Glenn's jaw dropped, and he looked around. The girl smiled. "Hey! My name is Miranda Edwards! That must be for my dad. He had said he was ordering a pizza," she said. Glenn chuckled, nodding. "I figured that you weren't Mr. Edwards," he said, smiling. She shook her head. "You are funny!" she smiled. He looked to the floor. "I've been told that before," he said. "Come in!" the girl said, opening the door wide. _

_Once he stepped in, he immediately thought he was going insane: in the room were a ton of girls, all about the same age as the one who answered the door. He scanned the room. "Where's your dad?" Glenn asked, looking to Miranda. She smiled. "Oh, he just left once he ordered the pizza." Now Glenn knew why the guy sounded mad - he had a room full of girls! Miranda grabbed Glenn's arm. "You are just the guy I'm looking for," she smiled. He nodded. "I know...I have the pizza," he said. She shook her head. "No, silly! I need you to tell me something," she said. He shrugged. "What is it?" he asked. Miranda smiled, suddenly pulling her shirt off. She wore a light pink bra, which was VERY revealing. He started to choke on his tongue. _

_"Does my bra look nice?" she asked, pushing him up against a wall. He just gulped. She pushed him onto a chair, sitting on his lap, leaning in. "Well?" she asked, rubbing her lips onto his cheek. He blushed really hard, the girl, rubbing her light pink lips over his right cheek, then moving it to his left. He started to choke again. "I g-g-guess so," he said. She smiled, pulling back. "That was a great answer!" she said, pushing her lips furiously onto his, groaning. He pushed her off, jumping up. Glenn grabbed his cap, slamming it on his head. "Keep the money!" he yelled as he darted out of the house._

* * *

The group chuckled at Glenn's story. Shane shoved Glenn with his elbow. "Why didn't ya stay, kid?" he smiled. Glenn waved Shane off. "Shut up," he smiled. Here's the story so far: the group soon discovered a smaller group led by former professor Lee Everett. They then had a problem: Carl got shot, and he was taken to veterinarian Hershel Greene's farm, where he was healed of his wounds. Then, Shane discovered the barn was filled with walkers, and soon unleashed them and massacred them, starting a rift between them and the Greenes. Soon, the farm was overrun by walkers, and the group left, taking the Greenes with them.

That's how they're here, a large family. Duck, a young boy from Lee's group, stood up. "I've gotta go to the bathroom," he said. Kenny, Duck's father, looked at him. "Okay, just hurry back," he said. Duck smiled, running off to his dad's RV. Clementine, another from Lee's group (also Lee's daughter figure), stood as well. "I've got to go too," she said. Lee smiled. "Okay, Clem." She ran to the same RV. The group knew, however, that Clementine just wanted to be with her boyfriend, which was Duck. The group knew that clearly.

Clem stepped into the RV, when Duck was just finishing. He stepped from the bathroom to be face-to-face with Clementine. "Oh, hey Clem," Duck said. Clementine smiled. "Hi, Ducky," she said, calling her boyfriend his nickname she made up for him. She stepped on her tiptoes, planting a light kiss on his lips. He smiled. "Is that all you came here for?" he asked. She chuckled, shaking her head no. "Oh, of course not, Ducky. I had to go to the bathroom too," she smiled even bigger. Duck sighed, shaking his head. "Okay," he said, walking out the RV's doors.

As he returned to the small campfire the group was at, he was surprised to see Shane, Daryl Dixon (an expert archer and hunter), Lee, Glenn, Ben Paul (a college student from Lee's group), and Carly (a news reporter from Lee's group) gearing up with weapons. "What's going on?" he asked. Kenny looked at his son. "They're going to check out something they saw. It was out in the woods back there," he said, nodding his head to the direction the small team was heading to. Duck smiled. "Oh." Daryl turned. "Who'll be leading this ol' damn thing?" he asked, smiling. Shane shrugged. "I think you should Daryl. You know, being a tracker and all." Daryl shrugged. "Okay," he said, turning. "Let's get the hell onto this."

They stumbled upon three people crouched down, checking on a thing down on the ground. "What is that?" Ben asked. Lee shrugged. "I don't know...maybe a walker? Or a person?" Daryl shook his head. "One way to find out." He walked up. "Well, ya bastards, how's it going?" he asked, stepping to the three. They were, indeed, looking at a person; a child, perhaps ten or so. Daryl looked to the three: a man, a woman, and a teenager. "What are y'all doing?" Daryl asked. The teenager stuck his hands up. "L-look, we don't want trouble!" Daryl shook his head. "Hey, kid, we ain't gonna hurt you," he said. "Oh, yeah?" a familiar voice rang out. Daryl shot his eyes to the direction of the voice. He couldn't believe it. "What if we decide to kill you, ya sonovabitch?" the man said...and the man was none other than Merle Dixon - Daryl's missing brother.

* * *

The gas masked soldier looked to his partner. "Hey, Mike, you okay?" he asked. The other gas mask bearing soldier nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Roger," he said. The driver, Roger, shook his head. "I dunno, Mike," he said. "You're acting kinda weird." Roger and Mike were two soldiers in a division of army troops sent to set up an outpost for the living of the apocalypse. In the truck were a handful of other soldiers, along with some other survivors. Roger noticed Mike slump forward in the truck. "Mike?! What the hell is it?" he asked. No response. Roger stopped the truck and checked the soldier. No heartbeat; Mike was dead. Roger scooted away, knowing what would happen next. And it happened.

The undead Mike sprang up, growling softly at the living man in the truck with him. Roger sent his hand to the handle of the door, his other going to his assault rifle. He flung the door open, aiming his rifle with one hand. Firing off with the M16, Roger didn't notice the two other zombies limping up behind him. Roger looked back, catching sight of the two undead walking towards him. He screamed in terror as the two undead beasts grabbed his shoulders, sinking teeth into his neck. He pulled away, dropping to the grass. He hurridly leapt up, grabbing his sidearm. He fired, ignoring the pain from the bites. He then darted to the back ramp of the truck. He grabbed the handle, pulling it down. The three soldiers by the ramp looked down. "Roger?! Did they get you?" one asked. Roger slowly nodded. "Get out of here," he choked out, falling to the ground. He looked up as blood dribbled onto the ground. "Or you will become one of the walking dead!"


End file.
